


Safe

by ruddrats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Giggling, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, first fic so it's cringey & stuff, helmet, laughing, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruddrats/pseuds/ruddrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are 10 years old, you're awaken by a nightmare, and there's only one person you can go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I'm not proud of it at all, but I'm publishing it anyway. I really would appreciate reviews, likE A BUNCH :) I got my inspiration at Disney a few days ago when I met Kylo (it was freaking awesome) but anyway, in other words this isn't my usual writing and I just did this in like 2-3 hours so I'm reALLy sorry if it's super cringey and bad and ok imma let you read now byebye :))) and I'm also sorry if anything is OOC cause I'm new at writing!
> 
> oh and I don't own Star Wars or the characters so that's a bummer

You shot up in your bed, chest heaving and ears throbbing. You nearly screamed into the darkness, still unsure of where you were. As you desperately grasped at your bedsheets, your panic started to die away, though not by very much. A wave of realization crashed over you like a tsunami as you pushed back at the white hot tears that threatened to leak from your tightly shut eyes. Images from your dream flashed behind your eyelids, mocking you, begging you to release the pent up emotion that you so strongly felt.

_No._

_It was a dream._

_A stupid dream, that's all._

You sighed and slowly placed your head back on your pillow. You were focusing on your breathing, which was still sporadic and messy. You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling of your quarters, which was pitch-black. You couldn't go back to sleep now; dreams like these were rare, but when they came along, there was only one thing you could do. You hated to do it, you hated to be so vulnerable in front of someone, but it was the only thing in which you found solace.

And so, you exited your chamber slowly and began to quietly make your way down the twisting halls, cursing yourself for following through.

_I'm weak._

You thought about what he might say, what he might do, and it frightened you. This wasn't the first time that you had done this, but each time you felt weaker and more vulnerable than the last, and it put you in a horrifying situation. He was known to get rid of weak people, as they were of no use to him. He only wanted the strongest, so what did it say about you when you consistently returned to him for comfort after your nightmares?

_This isn't a good idea. I should just go back._

But you didn't turn back. Because you knew that if you did, you'd just end up right back at his door anyway. It was better to get it over with sooner, so that you wouldn't have to take the risk of disturbing him from his slumber and make him even more angry at you.

You walked down the dark corridor that led to his chamber, still breathing heavily and feeling your heartbeat in your fingertips.

As you approached his door, you slowed to a stop. Your body was hot with shame and embarrassment, your head hung low and your hands shaking. You slowly pulled your fist up and softly rapped on his door, immediately cursing yourself for doing so.

_No. I shouldn't be here. I need to learn to handle these situations on my own._

You considered running away before he could answer the door, but you noticed the cameras that were dotted along the hallway and changed your mind. You didn't want him to become angry and think that you were purposefully disrupting him for the fun of it.

You stood there for a few moments, anticipating the opening of the door, but it never came. You simply stood there in silence, confused.

_He always answers._

You knocked on the door again, ever-so-slightly more forcefully. In the meantime, you continued to try to control your breathing, which was still spiking.

After about a minute of torturously waiting, you, against your instinct, slowly opened his door and peered inside his room. You half-expected to see him sleeping or working at his desk, but you saw neither. In fact, you didn't see him at all. You creeped into his room and quietly shut the door behind you, searching his room for any signs that he was around. His room seemed bigger without him in it, you noted. 

His metallic helmet caught your eye, and you approached it slowly. You knew that nobody was with you inside the room, but you couldn't help but look around to make sure nobody was watching as you reached out and grazed it with your fingertips.

It was cold. You looked around again, this time more anxiously, as you slowly lifted his helmet off of the desk it was placed upon. It felt heavy in your hands, but you enjoyed the sensation. Before you could stop yourself, you shoved it onto your small head. 

The helmet was much too big for you, which made the eyepiece land somewhere between your nose and mouth. This made you blind to the outside world, but you didn't mind very much. The icy cold that radiated off of the inside of the helmet calmed you, and, for the first time that night, your breathing began to return to its regular pace. You smiled and inhaled, your inability to see outside the helmet seeming to increase your sense of smell. It smelled sweet and smoky, a combination that heightened your senses and sent you into a blissfully relaxed state of mind.

You sighed before abruptly stopping, caught off-guard by the sound of your own breathing through the helmet. It made you giggle, which sounded even funnier coming through the helmet, and, before you knew it, you found yourself in a fit of laughter and mimicry.

"Spaghetti," you said, giggling at the sound of your distorted voice.

"Hey, mama," you whispered shakily before collapsing onto the floor with laughter. 

You couldn't stop laughing, which came out of the helmet sounding like a low-pitched sob. Your sides began to hurt as you picked yourself up from the floor, trying to get yourself to stop laughing.

Suddenly, you heard a door open from behind you, followed by silence. You felt a sharp pang of fear in your heart as you blindly turned around. You weren't laughing anymore.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" You couldn't see anything, but you didn't need your sight to be able to know whose voice you had just heard. It was deep and cold, filled with an intensity that resonated throughout your entire body.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to-- I-- I only came in here to talk, but then you weren't-- and I'm so… sorry." 

Your voice slowly trailed off at the end as you realized you were still wearing the helmet, and your voice was still just as funny. Against your own will, you began to chuckle at your voice again, this time having absolutely no control. Your laughing got louder as you tried to stop, but it seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry," you managed through your own laughter. Every time you began explaining the situation to him, you just started laughing at yourself again and holding your stomach as it began to feel sore from your hearty laughter.

You suddenly felt the helmet being violently lifted from your head, and your laughing stopped. It painfully slipped off, and you felt your face turn a dark shade of red as you were faced with the owner of the helmet you had just been wearing. A very small smile was tugging at his mouth, but the rest of his face was filled with anger.

"I'm so sorry-"

"What are you doing in my chamber?"

You swallowed, trying to compose yourself. You hated when he was angry at you, and you hung your head in shame as his gaze burned into your skull.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be here," you started, realizing how stupid your story would sound. "I wanted to talk to you-- I just-- I'm sorry…"

A period of silence followed your apology as he processed your emotions.

"What is troubling you?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"A dream."

"Come."

Kylo beckoned you, and you stepped toward him with shaky legs, raising your head to meet his gaze.

"Dreams are nothing. You are still here. You are safe."

You processed his words, not sure what to say in response. His voice was littered with patience, and you couldn't hear any trace of anger or disappointment anymore, which made you feel slightly better.

"I can't go back to sleep," you said meekly, hiding behind your hands.

He sighed and set his helmet back down on the table which you took it from. A pang of guilt bit at your stomach. He approached you and got down on his knees, his dark eyes now looking straight into yours.

"Give me your hand." 

You slipped your small hand into his, taking note of how cold and firm his grasp was. It made you feel safe.

"I will not let anything happen to you, do you understand?" 

You nodded your head slowly and smiled as he placed a kiss on your hand. 

"I understand," you said, still feeling the warmth of his soft lips on your hand after they ceased contact.

He looked into your eyes again, this time searching for something. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked at you expectedly.

"The dream," he muttered. "It was about me."

Your heart sank into your stomach. You hated when he read your mind, but you couldn't deny that the dream had been about him.

"Yes," you whispered embarrassingly. "It was."

His face was washed over with sadness, looking at you with confusion. His dark hair grazed against his shoulders as he looked down at the floor and back up at you, wanting an explanation.

"You were angry at me," you choked out. "I don't know why, but you were angry. And so you-- you h-hurt m-me," you barely got the words out, angry at yourself for making yourself look so weak.

He studied your face carefully, with an expression you couldn't read. You almost thought you saw a hint of betrayal, which made you turn away and bury your head in your hands.

"Don't be upset. Please, come here."

You turned back around and took a step toward him, closing the remaining distance between the two of you.

"I will never hurt you," he said in an unwavering voice. "I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

You nodded slowly.

"If you wish, you may stay in my quarters for the night." He patted your head and flashed a small grin.

You agreed to stay for the night, and so you approached his bed and slipped underneath the soft blankets that were strewn across it. He joined you and rubbed your cheek, his face still sprinkled with sadness.

"I'll never hurt you," he whispered, so quietly that you were convinced he said it for himself to hear and not you.

You started to drift into sleep, completely forgetting about your bad dream as Kylo wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

"Oh, by the way..." he whispered sleepily.

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to wear my helmet, you could have asked me."

You giggled, remembering the way that your voice sounded when you wore his helmet. You felt his chest vibrate with laughter as he chuckled into your neck. You both began to laugh harder, mimicking the low drone of the helmet's voice changer. As the laughter died away, you smiled into his chest and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

You were safe.


End file.
